Ainsi va la vie
by Octavia-Karmicle
Summary: Après la guerre tout ne tient qu'à un fil, Harry quitte le monde sorcier et commence une véritable vie dans le monde moldu. Cependant quand il se rend dans son club préféré avec comme objectif y rencontrer son nouveau soumis il est plus que surprit quand il se rend compte de qui il s'agit. Mais il n'est vraiment pas au bout de ses surprises, rien ne s'arrêtera en si bon chemin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ainsi va la vie. **

En ouvrant la porte du club _Sub and Dom _Severus sentit immédiatement l'odeur de la chair et du sexe et il sourit imperceptiblement. Severus traversa le bar avec une certaine anxiété, aujourd'hui était probablement l'un des jours les plus important de sa vie, en effet il allait rencontrer pour la première fois l'homme avec qui il avait converser depuis maintenant cinq mois et qui était susceptible de devenir son maître.

En arrivant prêt du bar, il demanda immédiatement ou se trouvait a chambre cinq, le barman lui indiqua, alors Severus longea le couloir la nervosité se faisant plus présente fissurant peu à peu son masque impassible. Arrivé devant la porte il prit une grande inspiration et frappa attendant l'ordre d'entrée, ordre qui lui fut donné de façon très clair.

Severus avait énormément conversé avec l'homme, il le savait bien plus jeune que lui et également moins expérimenté, mais l'homme lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit l'envie de se soumettre et que dominer lui apporté beaucoup de satisfaction. Le maître des potion savait également qu'il avait utilisé un pseudo sur le site de rencontre étant donné que se fut la première chose qu'ils se dirent, Severus l'ayant fait aussi.

Reprenant une inspiration Severus poussa la porte de façon confiante essayant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. La pièce était à la fois chaleureuse et sombre, éclairé par la faible lumière au plafond, la pièce semblait confortable au vu des deux fauteuil qui était installé autour d'une table basse en bois. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un mini-bar remplit de divers boissons avec ou sens alcool, juste à côté il y avait une autre porte que Severus pouvait aisément deviner être la salle de jeu.

Mais Severus regardait seulement l'homme avec qui il avait conversé pendant cinq long mois, celui-ci était assis de façon élégante sur un des fauteuil un verre de vin dans sa main droite et son regard émeraude posé sur l'homme devant la porte soit Severus.

Severus s'avança et ferma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil non occupé sans un mot, se fut seulement lorsqu'il fut correctement installé et qu'il se sentit à l'aise qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter.

-Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape l'homme avec qui vous avez rendez vous.

De par un geste automatique Severus l'avait vouvoyé tout en gardant un regard un peu baissé ressentant depuis son entré l'immense aura que pouvait posséder son probable futur maître.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici professeur.

La voix était si douce que Severus sentit un frisson parcourir sa peau, cependant le dernier mot le glaça sur place. Dans le monde moldu, personne ne savait qu'il était professeur donc l'homme devant lui était un sorcier et probablement l'un de ses anciens élèves.

Donc le dit professeur releva brusquement la tête quittant de façon brusque la posture soumis qu'il avait pu prendre auparavant et regarda bien plus attentivement l'homme devant lui. Il semblait être âgé de vingt-sept ans à peine, ses cheveux étaient d'une tendre couleur abyssale aussi, ils étaient attaché en une impeccable queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un émeraude qu'il avait bien connu et qui lui fit comprendre rapidement qui était l'homme devant lui.

Se relevant brusquement Severus s'écria rageusement le nom de son ancien élève, à la fois surpris, à la fois énervé. Avant même d'avoir le temps de sortir quelques paroles méprisante de sa bouche Severus se fit couper la parole par la voix froide et ferme de Harry.

-Assis !

D'un geste automatique Severus se rassit sur son fauteuil tout en baissant les yeux ressentant de nouveau le besoin de se soumettre face à cette puissance. Quelques secondes après avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait il était prêt à se remettre debout mais Harry le coupa de nouveau la voix cette fois bien plus posé.

-J'apprécierai le fait que tu restes assis le temps que l'on discute, sa voix sonnant comme un ordre alors que Severus arrêtait enfin de bouger, bien. Pour tout te dire, commença Harry s'en se rendre compte qu'il tutoyer son ancien professeur, j'ignorais également que tu étais derrière cette correspondance, cependant nos attentes respective correspondent alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à porter ton masque de nouveau.

Severus ne répondit pas, il n'y arrivait tous simplement pas. Pendant cinq mois il avait conversé avec Potter, Potter qui avait été son élève, Potter qui était le fils de sa défunte meilleure amie, le fils d'une femme qu'il avait lui même aimé et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait face à face dans un club de BDSM ou le professeur devenait le soumis et l'élève le maître.

-Je comprends que vous soyez particulièrement choqué mais vous êtes venu ici pour rencontrer votre futur maître et signer un contrat de soumission. Il me paraît évident que je dois désormais vous laisser du temps supplémentaire pour vous y faire. Cependant si la semaine prochaine même heure, même jour vous n'êtes pas là alors ce contrat n'aura plus lieu d'être. Êtes vous d'accord avec mes conditions Severus ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry était de nouveau passé au vouvoiement considérant ainsi qu'une fois ces conditions soit acceptés soit refusés cette réunion ci serait achevé.

Bizarrement, Severus ne se sentit pas capable de contredire le dominant face à lui. Peut importe à quel point il pouvait se sentir à la fois honteux et agacé d'être ainsi soumis à son ancien élève.

-Oui Monsieur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ainsi va la vie.**

_Avant de commencer, j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, c'est très aimables de votre part ensuite pour répondre à la question que l'on m'a posé, à savoir quel était mon rythme de parution je vous dis ceci : je n'en ai pas. Je poste quand le chapitre est écrit et que le rendu final me plaît, de plus j'ai pas mal d'autres projets à côté ce qui ne rends pas les choses facile. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Le jour ou Severus devait donner sa réponse au jeune Potter arriva si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de dire Quidditch, le professeur devait bien avouer qu'il aurait apprécié plus de temps pour prendre sa décision mais il était contraint par les conditions de l'autre homme.

Donc, ce jeudi là, Severus Snape entra de nouveau dans le club _Sub and Dom _le visage fermé mais l'appréhension grandissante, cette fois là, il n'hésita pas et se rendit directement dans la chambre cinq du club. Encore une fois, il frappa légèrement à la porte et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la voix claire de Potter ne l'autorise à entrer.

Se composant rapidement il ouvrit la porte, son regard se fixant immédiatement dans celui du Surivant. Le jeune dominant regardait également Severus, celui-ci se sentit immédiatement en infériorité face à se regard vert perçant alors il baissa les yeux au sol.

-Vous êtes donc venu. Commenta Potter énonçant ainsi une évidence pour eux deux, bizarrement cela détendit et angoissa Severus deux fois plus.

-Oui Monsieur, je suis près à me soumettre et à signer le contrat Monsieur. Répondit Severus n'osant pas relever ses yeux ne voulant absolument pas manquer de respect à l'autre homme.

-Bien. Il est sur la table, dit il en désignant la table en face de lui, vous êtes libre de le lire et de me tenir informé si la moindre chose vous déplaît, et si vous ne comprenez pas quelques choses vous n'avez cas me demander, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous expliquer. Débuta Harry. Je vais attendre aussi longtemps qu'il vous faudra, si finalement vous ne vous sentez pas capable de vous soumettre à moi alors vous pouvez partir, dans le cas contraire, je vous veux à genoux, nu sur ce tapis. Termina t-il en désignant le dit tapis.

Severus n'attendit pas un instant de plus comprenant que le dominant face à lui ne plaisantait pas. Il ne mit pas très longtemps pour lire le contrat et le signa rapidement, après quoi il prit son temps pour se dévêtir et s'agenouiller conscient du regard indiscret de son nouveau maître. Après dix minutes Harry s'avança vers le soumis qui les yeux fermés était installé dans la position qu'il avait demandé prêt à le servir.

-J'apprécie que tu sois resté Pet. Dit il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Si Harry devait être honnête avec lui même, il avouerait que vois son soumis ainsi à genoux, les fesses sur les talons, le dos et la tête droit mais les yeux dirigeaient vers le bas le rendait déjà dur.

Severus ouvrit les yeux sous le touchait de son maître, être dans cette position le rendait de nouveau confiant, de nouveau protégé et il était plus qu'heureux de vivre cette expérience une nouvelle fois, de plus malgré que la situation puisse paraître bizarre avec Potter il était plus que confiant dans les compétence du garçon.

-Te connaissant tu as du lire toutes les closes du contrats, nous en avions également parlé au téléphone alors voilà ce que l'on va faire maintenant. Tu vas te lever et te rhabiller, après quoi nous allons tout deux nous rendre chez toi et l'on va empaqueté tes affaires que nous irons ensuite poser chez moi, quand penses tu Pet ?

La voix velouté de l'homme rendit Severus dur, il pouvait sentir que même si l'homme lui demandait son avis sa décision avait déjà était prise et que celle ci ne changerait que si Severus avait d'excellente raison. C'est pourquoi, malgré le fait que désormais il mourait d'envie d'embrasser son dominant il se contenta de répondre doucement en faveur du plan de son maître.

-Bien. Après quoi Harry s'éloigna, sa main quittant les cheveux de Severus petit à petit, celui-ci retint ces gémissement peu heureux de perdre la chaleur et le confort que cet homme lui apportait.

L'ancien professeur de Poudlard se releva et prit une dizaine de minutes à s'habiller, après quoi, il attendit à côté de la porte ses yeux sur le sol ne souhaitant pas déranger son maître qui relisait le contrat. Après cinq minutes d'attente, Severus sentit une main remonter son menton et quasiment immédiatement ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux émeraude de son vis à vis.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir attendu Severus. Le dit Severus tressaillis quand son prénom fut prononcer de façon aussi langoureuse. Je te demanderai dorénavant de toujours me regarder dans les yeux à moins de recevoir un ordre expresse de ma part est ce clair Pet ?

Bizarrement le surnom Pet ne lui fit pas aussi plaisir que la première fois qu' Harry l'avait prononcé, après avoir entendu son nom sortir des lèvres de cet homme il semblait que rien d'autre ne pouvait le contenter. Plongé dans ses pensés il ne répondit pas quand son maître l'appela une deuxième fois pour qu'il réponde, se fut la piqûre d'une légère gifle qui le fit quitter ses pensés. En seulement quelques instant Severus s'était de nouveau mis dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait précédemment conscient d'avoir fait une erreur.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, j'étais plongé dans mes pensés cela ne se reproduira pas.

Harry soupira doucement, puis s'accroupit juste en face de Severus. D'une main ferme il attrapa la tête qui s'était baissé pendant ses excuses, tirant légèrement sur les cheveux mi-long de l'homme pour que leurs yeux se rencontre à nouveaux.

-Être plongé dans tes pensés dans ce genre de moment n'est pas ce que je te demande Severus. La seule chose que tu dois faire est te concentrer sur mes désirs les tiens ne passent qu'au second plan. Maintenant, saches que tu auras une punition quand nous rentrerons à la maison étant donné que tu n'as pas respecté la seul règles que je t'ai pour l'instant imposé, à savoir me regarder dans les yeux.

-Oui Monsieur, je suis désolé Monsieur. Répondit Severus d'une petite voix.

-Maintenant Pet, dit moi ce qui t'a plongé dans tes pensés au point de m'oublier. Demanda Harry d'une voix rassurante.

-Je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Déclara Severus presque en criant de façon impulsive, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de son erreur et alors qu'il allait s'excuser il entendit le rire clair de son maître.

-Je ne te savais pas si impulsif Severus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis ravie que tu ne mets pas oublié, maintenant explique moi mon grand. Reprit Harry une fois qu'il fut calmé.

-Je... En fait... C'est que... Balbutia Severus sans donner de réelle réponse, baissant ses yeux sur le sol.

Harry ne mit que quelques secondes pour relever Severus et pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux quand lui même fut assit sur une des deux fauteuils.

-Severus, regarde moi. Le maître dû attendre une petite minute avec que Severus ne daigne le regarder, quand cela fut fait il reprit, sa main passant doucement dans le dos de l'homme de façon à ce qu'il soit apaisé. Tu n'auras pas de problème peut importe ce que tu as à me dire d'accord ? Je peux tout entendre.

-Je... Je n'aime juste pas être appelé Pet, vous pourriez peut être m'appeler Severus Monsieur. Dit il si bas que Harry peina à entendre.

Celui ci se figea d'un seul coup, Harry avait imaginé que Severus se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de relation avec lui, c'est grandement soulagé qu'il répondit.

-Je suis soulagé que se ne soit que cela Severus, je t'avoue que j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que tu n'étais plus d'accord avec notre contrat. Cependant, même si je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus t'appeler Pet je ne t'appellerai pas Severus, Pet était un surnom et j'aurais était le seul à te le donner ton prénom aussi beau soit il est trop commun. Sev ira bien. Quand penses tu ?

Severus sourit légèrement se détendant complétement.

-Oui Monsieur.

Harry sourit doucement en voyant l'air détendu de son soumis. Après quelques secondes de plus dans cette position il le fit se relever, une fois qu'ils furent debout tout les deux Harry prit la main de Severus dans la sienne, ensemble ils passèrent la porte de la chambre.

Arrivé dans la salle principale, le barman ne mit que quelques secondes à apercevoir Harry et Severus arrivant main dans la main. Son sourire atteignant ses yeux il prit la parole d'un air clairement amusé.

-Et bien Boss, ça y est, t'es casé ? Demanda le barman alors que Harry et Severus s'approchaient du bar pour rendre les clefs.

Severus sursauta quand il entendit la phrase, il ignorait évidemment que son nouveau dominant était le patron et le propriétaire du club, la main de Harry serra légèrement la sienne et il se détendit légèrement.

-Ferme là Kyle ou je te vire. Plaisanta Harry en lui tendant les clefs de la chambre, Kyle les lui prit souriant encore plus après quoi il fit un léger signe de la main ou nouveau couple alors que celui-ci quittait le club.

Arrivé à l'extérieur Severus prit une grande inspiration pendant que Harry continuait son chemin.

-Monsieur ? Demanda Severus d'une vois douce, Harry se tourna vers lui l'incitant à parler.

-Comment allons nous aller chez moi ? Souhaitez vous que je nous face... disons apparaître ou souhaitez vous le faire ? Demanda le soumis.

-Non, rien de tout ça, nous allons prendre ma voiture Severus, tu me montreras le chemin. Allons y. Répondit Harry en faisant un signe vers l'endroit ou il se dirigeait plutôt à savoir le parking.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la maison de Severus, et quinze autres minutes après ça, Severus et Harry se dirigeaient vers la maison du dernier.


End file.
